


A Work in Highever

by CaiusG



Series: Ralph Hawke – The Rise of a Blood Mage [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiusG/pseuds/CaiusG
Summary: https://daoce.fandom.com/wiki/Aedan_Cousland





	1. Chapter 1

**9.27 Dragon – Cousland Castle, Highever.**

Ralph stood with his arms folded and watched the sword training. So, he's the son of Bryce Cousland, Teyrn of Highever... Impressive, he thought. _"The guy is quite skillful – leastwise compared to the pampered nobleman I expected..."_

The young Cousland was roughly the same age as Ralph, perhaps a year or two younger, and slender but almost as muscular. His upper body was naked and gleaming with sweat; honey-coloured hair reached his strong shoulder, bound back for training.

Ralph enjoyed the view. _"Impressive!"_ , he murmured repeatedly. His eyes strayed to the young man's bottom... Hmm... _Eh, stop daydreaming, apostate!_   He sighed, but could not take his eyes off the noble.

That was the moment the young lord noticed Ralph – and failed his next move. Apparently, he was embarrassed... or on second thought not embarrassed, but something else. Ralph suddenly looked away and smirked. _Perhaps that daydream can continue..._

The training stopped. The red-haired man with sword and shield, the young lord’s training partner, came to him. _"Lord Cousland is waiting for you."_

*

_"I noticed that you have been very interested in our exercise. Aedan Cousland... and you're Hawke... son of my father's hired mercenary."_

_"Ralph Hawke, mercenary, yes... but not your father's... Your Lordship",_ nodded mockingly. _"I just watched you... Nice movement, but I noticed some weak points in your tactics."_

Aedan's eyes narrowed. He looked at Ralph challengingly. _"Let's see what can you show me, then, with a sword, dagger... or something else?"_

_"Sword...whatever. Rules?"_

_"No rules, just play. To first blood."_

Aedan handled the sword in a great way, parried all of Ralph's attacks, but could not hit him. Sword pressed against sword, body against body, but none of them could overcome the other. Then suddenly a blade flashed in Ralph's left hand and painted a thin red stripe on Aedan's forearm.

Aedan looked at the scratch, and after a little pause, he laughed. _"You won. Tricky rogue..."_

_"I never lose. I do not know how to,"_ Ralph smirked and put off his handful steel dagger, _"and mage, just like my father._ _"_ He reached down and grabbed Aedan's hand. _"Stand up, Your Lordship, they'll think I killed you, such a shame..."_

_"C'mon, we should take a bath, and drink something ... we can continue...talking...there."_

_*_

They didn't notice the two men who watched them from afar.

_"The boy skilled, Malcolm, you can be proud of him. A pleasure to watch his movements."_

_"Thanks to you, Selif, you trained him"_

_"He had a good foundation for I could build on. I never saw mage to fight without magic so well, like you and him."_

Malcolm shrugged and smiled. _"We had to. You know, the circumstances.."_

_"Uh, have you seen this?"_ Selif nodded appreciatively when he saw the blade flash. _"Clever."_

"I wish I hadn't seen it… He cheated in a duel." The mage shook his head reproachfully. _"He can't lose. This is dangerous. You don’t know him..."_

_"And he will not lose. Don't be so strict about it! He’s a mercenary, not a cavalier. Look, the noble guy seems not really cares..."_

_"Convince my wife about it" Malcolm laughed. "Come on, we've seen enough. I'll leave him with Bryce Cousland's son. Seems he enjoy his companion. It will be the best..."_

_*_

Aedan wrapped his arms around him and looked into his eyes.

_"You should not fear anymore, or feel you have to hide anymore!"_

_"You don't understand. I don't fear anyone. I just hate hiding it. And I would even if I would be safe. My answer again: no. You don't have to help me – and you drank too much... C'mon, let's have some fun."_

_"Is every mage so proud? I offered you work. You're skilled. More like many of our guard, with no mention of your secret abilities if you don’t want it. Be my personal bodyguard!"_

_"You don't even know me. In the morning, we have to go. But until that, we have much time..."_

_*_

It was in the late hours of the morning when he woke up.

_"Here's the breakfast,"_ Aidan pointed to the table, _"and a letter... or something. For you, I suppose... Oh, my head... What a night!"_

_"Indeed! Pity, it's over!”_ Ralph stood up, stepped behind Aedan, and put his arm around him. _"Show me the letter!"_    

> _"Ralph,_ _  
> _ _We left at early dawn, so, I didn't want to wake you. We've enough men for this. The assignment is boring – I don't expect complications. I watched you in the afternoon. I've not seen you so happy for a long time. Enjoy it, young man! We'll be back soon._ _  
> _ _Father"_

Ralph sighed and absently crumpled the letter into his purse. _"So, we have time, if you want..."_

_"Be my guest, at least until your father comes back."_


	2. Chapter 2

Days have passed since they arrived at Cousland Castle one after the other, almost unnoticed. Ralph was grateful to his father for these days. Aedan was beautiful, fun and an excellent lover. For a while he forgot everything.  
  
Highever was wonderful at this stage of autumn. The sun, as it would gather its last power, covered the trees in an unbelievably sharp light, and the dawn fog finally faded. Strange mood. They rode in the forest.

 _"Nathaniel Howe... Howe... Arl of Amarantine, isn't he?"_  
  
 _"Rendon Howe is the Arl, and my father's friend. I never trusted him, I have a bad feeling... he's like a snake, I hope I'm wrong... But Nathaniel, his son, oh my! Many times I watched him when they were our guests. Deep-voiced, serious, I couldn’t figure out if he was able to joke at all, yet, he was funny sometimes. Not a classical beauty, absolutely not. Not like you,"_ Aedan looked at Ralph shyly.  _"But when he tensed his bow the muscles danced across his back. I have not seen him for years. Last time we met I was in love –at least, I thought–, and he patted my shoulder and called me 'big boy', then asked me ’Where is Fergus...’ Can you imagine that? My heart was broken,"_ Aedan said with theatrical sadness on his face, then suddenly laughed loudly.  _"Such a stupid thing... Your turn!"_  
  
 _"Wait, wait... wait... you said, I'm a classi---"_  
  
 _"Forget it!"_ Aedan blushed.  
  
 _"So, I'm not"?_ Ralph laughed at Aedan's confusion.  
  
Aedan looked at him and speed up his horse.

 _"Oh, fuck, I’m a prick",_ Ralph sighed, and followed Aedan.  _"Wait,"_ yelled,  _"I didn’t want to… I---"._  
 _  
_ _"Hoo!"_ Aedan stopped the horse and dismounted. "We're here. My favourite place."


	3. Chapter 3

Late night they came back to the Castle.

A group of people stood beside the stables. Mercenaries.  _"Father came back."_ , Ralph was happy and dejected at the same time. A day or two and they go home... Ralph missed Beth. And even Carver. And the mother's reproachful gaze – and her proud smile. And the continuous debates with his dad – probably these missed the most. He smiled and sighed – back to everyday life.  
  
Aedan stepped behind Ralph and put his arm around him.  _"They're back"_ , Aedan smiled but did not look happy.  
  
Ralph turned and looked at him. He was suddenly saddened. A day or two and he leaves Highever – leaves Aedan.

_"I'm still here, yet."_

Yet... yes.. smiled, and kissed Aedan. _"Don't worry!"_ The idea turned in his mind to stay. Ralph dismissed the thought... but what about if he could come back? Later... who knows? Yes. He felt better.  _"Don't worry,"_ he repeated confidently.  _"I don't see my father, he probably already went to sleep.  Come, let's follow his example – okay, to bed, but not necessarily to sleep..."_  
 _  
_"Hawke! … You're Hawke, yes?" A man started toward them from the group.

Ralph stopped, suddenly a feeling flooded him. Something bad.  His stomach clenched. _"Yes?"_

The man put a purse into his hand.  _"Take this. For your father's work... and for your loss,"_ he said before he turned his back and left.

Ralph just stood and looked on the purse in his hand. _"Why..."_ Then he looked up slowly and yelled.  _"Hey, hey! When will he be back? Did he say something? A short message? What... what happened?"_ The last was in a whisper.

There was no answer.

 _"Fuck yourself!"_ Those words, Ralph shouted as he slammed his fist into the wall.

An older mercenary approached him. He put his hands on Ralph's shoulders. _"This is yours, young man."_

Ralph shivered. Malcolm called him 'young man.'  It sounded wrong from someone else. He turned and looked at the warrior. Selif. He had known his father for a long time. If he could name someone as his father's friend, he was the one. He also fought by his side.

Selif handed a stained letter to him. _"He didn't want you to come with us."_

 _"Yes. He wrote it's a boring job... or... he lied...! Where is my father?"_ Ralph grabbed him.  _"Where is he, Selif?"_

 _"We... I left the body...",_ Selif whispered and looked down.

Ralph stared at him, and shook him.  _"Body?"_ It was hissed in fear and rage.  _"What happened, spit out!"_

 _"Listen to me, young man!"_ The mercenary lifted his head and freed himself from the grip. His eyes flashed.  _"Your father will not come back,"_ Selif shouted, then continued a little bit calmer.  _"Someone betrayed us and we got ambushed. Malcolm said he would cover us with magic. It worked more than once as you know, but not this time. After a few steps I turned and saw, there were Templars. Not many, but...too many.  One of them blocked his magic, and the other shot him in the back. I killed the archer and distracted his companions, while Malcolm tried to heal himself. One of them noticed it and blocked again. I could not prevent it. But your father seemed invigorated and froze them. It was a quick battle, most of them died, the others ran away. Malcolm, however, seemed completely exhausted... He died in my arms."_

Ralph looked at him with rage in his eyes.  _"You... you were not able to save him... but..."_

_"You blame me..., don't worry, lad, I understand"_

_"No, you don't. Why did he do it? Why alone? Just for that fucking job? Was the money good enough to die for it?"_

_"Not for that fucking job, but for his and our family. For your mother, your sister and brother. And for you."_

_"We didn't ask for it... Eh, forget it! I know. I just... he didn't trust me enough to tell me. Did he lie to me... to protect me? But I could have defended him. I could have stopped the Templars. But I was not there. He did not let me be there!"_ Ralph turned his head aside and slammed his fist into the wall. His eyes blurred.

 _"Read the letter lad. You know where you can find me if you have a question. It's better I leave you alone now",_ Selif said, patted his shoulder, looked at Aedan meaningly, and left.

*

 _"Aedan! ... fuck..."_  Ralph looked up and sighed. Aedan still was there – he was now heading toward him, and slowly came to him.

_"Your hand... why do not you heal it?"_

_"I want to feel the pain. I don't feel anything right now. Just anger."_ He wanted to feel something.  Anything else. He looked at Aedan.  _"I have to pack, tomorrow I’ll go home."_

They walked slowly inward.

 _"I... don’t know, what I can say."_ Aedan bowed his head.  _"I’m sorry. I feel… my father---"_

_"It was just… a work… like the others… It happened we lost someone. But now… and I was not there..."_

_"Do you blame yourself? Don’t do it, Ralph, I’m sure, your father wouldn’t want to blame yourself."_

Ralph looked into his eyes.  _"Yes, he would not want me to blame myself. I'm angry ... at him ... Do you understand? Why he did lie? Why didn’t trust me? I gave him a reason…? And… at me... I was happy while he ... Eh, forget it! Nobody... or just that fucking traitor to blame – probably we'll never know, who was... This is part of our job... I know. But I do not feel better about it. And I have to face with Beth, Carver, and my mother… and to tell them, I let him die because he didn’t trust me enough."_ He took Aedan’s hand.  _"Leave me now please, I’ll read the letter. I'll join you later."_


	4. Chapter 4

Ralph left alone. Entered the room, sat down and slowly smoothed the crumpled paper. His father's well-known, elegant handwriting danced before his eyes. He had to concentrate to sort the letters in rows.   

> _"Ralph,_ _  
>  _ _No! Don't destroy Highever, please, and I hope you didn't kill Selif."_

Malcolm's voice echoed in his head. Ralph responded to the echo.  _"Still? Even now? Father, what do you think about me...? Why would I...? Eh... you're right... as always... almost always...I never told you…"_ Sighed. _"So, you’re right... I attacked him like a madman. But don't worry, Highever still stands, and Selif alive and well."_     

> _"Listen to me, young man, at least now. I know, you're angry and believe me, I understand. I lied to you and left you. You feel I don't trust you---"_

_"Of course, I’m, what did you expect?"_ Ralph grumbled, but continued.   

> _"---this is true (yes,_ **_true_  ** _!) and not true. You're hot-headed, reckless unbridled and wild. I was scared for you first, remember? But in battle, you proved, you can use your anger. You're a good fighter. So, yes, I'm sure, it would have been a good decision if I bring you with us. That was not the reason."_

Ralph lifted his head from the paper.  _"Well, do you recognized finally, better late than never, yes, father? So, let’s see, why did you lie?"_     

> _"I decided not to take you with me, because Leandra, Bethany and Carver can't lose both of us. Especially Bethany! She's smart, talented and strong – as a mage. But she often sad. She smiles, but...  I saw, you always understood her better... She looks up at you, and you can always make her laugh. I know she just wants to be normal. I understand her. I was afraid, your rudeness will deter her. But when she with you, she's happy and confident."_

_"Yes, because I don't treat her like a fragile flower."_     

> _"But... can I trust you? I'm afraid, you step to the wrong way (do not debate, listen!) I saw those books you read. PLEASE, DON'T DO IT. Tempting, but never worth it! And keep away from Bethany! Did you understand, young man? This is my last request. Keep her, our family safe! Now, I should go._
> 
> _Maker bless you, my son!_ _  
>  _ _Father"_

Ralph rubbed his eyes. He grabbed the bottle on the table and took a gulp, then shook his head.  _"Yes, father, you… you fool! No one of us should have died if I was there! But... I'll protect them. I will not disappoint you. I swear."_  The drink was strong. He looked at the bottle and emptied it.  _"It would have been too difficult to say it, isn't, father?"_ He smiled bitterly. And now, Aedan is waiting for him. It's time to say goodbye. Tomorrow, have to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

He stopped at the door and slowly pushed the handle down.  _ “I’m here.” _

_ “I thought you'd not come.”  _ Aedan looked up at him.

_ “I promised… And I wouldn't go without saying goodbye. And you ... if you weren't expecting me, you would sleep already...” _ A faint smile appeared on his face and stepped to his lover.

_ "I could not sleep" _

_ "Me neither… We can try not to sleep together." Ralph wrapped his arms around Aedan. _

_ “I… I’m sorry… Your father… I didn’t know him, but I can’t imagine...” _

_ “You don't have to say that, and anyway, you said it already. Just be here tonight, with me.” _

_ "I can't ask you to stay with me … come back to me… Still---?"  _

Ralph shook his head.  _ “But I’m here yet. And you with me. Now that’s matter. Tomorrow? Who knows?” _

_ “You beautiful proud bastard… I… I’m selfish…” _

_ “No... You're not. You're just talking too much … Now I want to forget everything but you. I want you. You don’t know how hard… And the night is ours.”  _ Ralph took his face in two hands and kissed him with all his despair and desire for life.

The sun was high when he left Highever. He's coming back, he promised. Once.

**Author's Note:**

> <https://daoce.fandom.com/wiki/Aedan_Cousland>   
> 


End file.
